Drip Drip
by Bakura o aishimasu
Summary: Drip drip.No salvation. The end is coming. One, two, three more pellets fall down. So few left. No one cares. Not for the shadow.


_ Drip Drip_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**_Drip drip._**

**_More of the little pellets fall down. More and more fall, covering the bottom. Soon there will be nothing left. But nobody cares. . ._**

"_We are the same," _the voice said, coming from no where. "_Without me you are nothing. With you I am nothing. We make the same person."_

"NO!" A fist connected to the wall leaving an indent where it had collided. Blood dripped onto the floor.

Drip drip.

"_You cannot escape me. I will always be there inside of you. Hiding. Lurking."_

There was a whimper as the boy cradled his bloody fist. He slid against the wall down towards the floor, eyes closed tightly. "No," he whispered. "You're not me."

"_We are the same," _it haunted, replaying over and over in his head. "_We're the same. You are me. The darkness cannot live without the light."_

"We're different," he whimpered, shaking his head. "I don't need you. I can live without you. You're someone different. I am not you!"

Drip drip.

He looked up, his eyes searching the room. Only his heavy panting could be heard. Then there was silence. Deafening silence.

Leaning against the wall, he pushed himself back to his feet and slowly walked over to the mirror. His fist was still held tightly against his chest. He looked into the reflection, yet it wasn't his own.

A pair of strange eyes stared back at him, a smirk set upon the reflections face. It wasn't him. It was someone else.

Lifting up his good hand he touched the mirror, the reflection doing the same. They were one. The same yet so different. Who was this person in the mirror?

**_Drip drip._**

**_The flow starts to slow down. No more are the pellets falling at a steady speed. They fall one by one as they all start to reach the bottom. Nothing will be left soon. Lost in the never ending sea if time._**

Both pairs of eyes stared at one another, locked in a never ending battle. Calculating. Watching. Deceiving.

"Who are you?" he finally whispered.

The reflection's smirk grew wider as it spoke. The boy didn't even hear the words as the reflections lips moved. He didn't have it. He already knew the answer.

"_I am you."_

"No you aren't," the boy said ,tilting his head side ways. Watching as the reflection did the same. "You're someone else. You're not me."

The reflection said nothing. There was no need to say a word. Silence can sometimes speak louder than words. Such loud silence.

"I won't let you," the boy finally whispered. "You can't live my life. I'm my own person. I won't let you."

The reflection's grin turned into a wide, deranged smile. Then came the laughing. The manic laugh that made even shadows retreat in fear.

It took several seconds for the boy to realize that it wasn't the reflection laughing. It was him.

**_Drip drip._**

**_No salvation. The end is coming. One, two, three more pellets fall down. So few left. No one cares. Not for the shadow._**

The glass crashed upon the ground, breaking instantly as it hit the bottom. It scattered around the boy, remnants of what was left of the mirror. For only half of it was left. Only half of it remained.

The boy bent over the sink looking down, panting hard. He wouldn't give up. There was only one of him. That _thing _wasn't him. It was a shadow. That was all. Only the shadow.

He covered his eyes with his hand. This couldn't be happening to him. What had he deserved for this to happen?

He looked back up at his reflection. Half of the reflections face was there. The reflection stared right back at him, eyes locked on his own.

"Go away. I don't want you. I don't need you. Just leave me alone!" he shouted, glaring with all his might at the reflection.

It stared back, eyes cold and uncaring. The smirk was no longer there, its face grim.

Silence.

"Leave!" he bellowed.

Drip drip.

More blood fell onto the ground, his wound still open from the impact against the wall. It kept falling onto the ground leaving its mark wherever he went.

"_No."_

The boys heart fell and his body went limp. "Why? Why don't you leave me alone? Why can't you just leave?"

The reflection stared back, eyes no longer so cold. The boy could almost see a fleeting emotion behind those icy eyes.

"Why?"

**_Drip drip._**

**_It's reaching the last one. Then it'll be all over. It will disappear, never to return. Why should anybody care? Why should they care for the shadow?_**

He stared at the reflection intensely. Eyes seeing into the others. So many walls between them. Barriers created to keep those away. Barriers that even the creator can't get by. Barriers to keep anyone from coming in, and anyone from coming out.

Without form. Without life. It was nothing yet it somehow managed to live. So long had it survived. There was nothing left for it but it still continued to hang on. Sheer will kept it from falling apart.

It couldn't survive for long though. It had used up all its energy. There was no more will power left. It was fading and no one was there to help it. It was disappearing. Soon to be gone forever. It wouldn't be missed. It would just simply be gone. Faded away.

Drip drip.

"I should clean the wound up," the boy finally said to himself. Or maybe he was talking to the reflection. No, not the reflection. The other one in his soul.

Humming to himself he grabbed the bandages out from behind the mirror and started cleaning the wound. It didn't take him long to wrap the bandage around his fist, the white clothes covering his entire hand.

He paused when he stepped out of the bathroom and turned back. Glass littered the floor and blood marked its territory upon the ground. It was what was left of a battle ground. The battle ground that neither had lost.

Snatching the keys off the counter, the boy headed out of the apartment and down onto the street. People bustled by, absorbed in their own plans and thoughts. No one stopped for a moment. No one cared.

Only he had stopped to lend his hand.

A shop of mirrors caught his attention. He paused to stare into a six foot mirror out in the front. The shadow stared right back at him, mimicking his own movements. For they were one.

An eerie smile came across the boys face as he stared at the mirror. At the shadow only he saw. "The darkness cannot live without the light," he whispered.

No one heard the boy. The wind carried the words, making them float aimlessly in the sky. But no one stopped to listen. No one cared.

**_Drip drip._**

**_The hourglass is turned upside down and the pellets once again start their steady decent upon the fresh ground. A new beginning. All because someone had stopped. Because someone had cared._**

They say that silence can sometimes speak louder than words. . .


End file.
